A wolf won't survive alone
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: George Luz, a paratrooper in Easy Company, finds himself in quite the predicament during his first jump into enemy lines. Injured, alone and scared he must find his way back to his brothers. But will he get to see them again or will something prevent such a reunion. Will George ever see Joe Toye again or will his love go unconfessed to his grave? Will George live to tell the tale?


Hey everyone!

This has been in the working for such a long time it's unbelievable and I still only have part of it written. But I figure if I start posting this and people are interested then it may give me the motivation to write more

Anyway this will be a LuzToye fanfiction so be warned it's not entirely realistic to the time.

The characters may be ooc but I mean no disrespect to the real life men who served in Easy. I am using the imagery of the show more than the real life men.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOB or anything to do with it.

I hope you enjoy this small start! 😌

CROSS POSTED ON A03 UNDER BOOKEMDANNO98 😌😌

George's POV:

Jumping out of a plane had always been exhilarating for George Luz.

Jumping made him feel strong and invincible, filled him with adrenaline and sent his heart soaring.

It felt as if he could fly, as if all his worries were swept away with the wind leaving nothing but a whimsical feeling of joy.

All in all, George loved to jump. He loved the thrill and loved being weightless, almost like he was a feather gliding in the breeze.

But what he didn't love was landing.

It terrified George more than he would ever admit.

At first it had been the fear of heights which scared George, but after his first jump and he finally lay his eyes on the new perspective of blue skies and green fields, George had decided heights wasn't all that scary anymore.

But as he jumped out of the plane again and again, he quickly discovered his hate or rather his fear of what came after the 'jump'.

There were many valid reasons for George's fear of landing.

He'd once witnessed a young Texan man break his legs while maneuvering a landing, the snap of his bones still resonating in George's nightmares.

Plus there was the fact that in reality they had no idea where they would be landing, and it scared George to his core. Not knowing what he was landing into sent chills through George.

Yes, George and the other Easy members had been thoroughly trained and were taught to study maps and knew tactics and plans off by heart but they'd never actually landed in foreign terrain, only theorised and experienced 'war' on familiar ground.

They didn't have the experience of landing behind enemy lines at all, and for as much studying he had done, war torn Europe was to be much different then of what they'd learnt.

The men of Easy were prepared to land somewhere they knew only through maps and ariel images.

They had no real knowledge and first hand experience of what it was like over there and nothing could really prepare them for it.

And as George jumped from his plane on the night of June the 6th, what he saw was definitely completely different in real time then back in England and in his classes.

The world looked so different up high and all the landmarks he'd forced himself to remember, looked unrecognisable.

There were blur's of grey and dull coloured buildings, that looked like every other building around it.

The roads all looked identical, the same windy, dirt tracks that went on for miles.

There were fields after fields of open farmland that had nothing recognisable or distinct, only cow's and sheep grazing peacefully, unaware of the battle around them.

And that was all of what he could see, shadows and outlines of vague landmarks barely visible through the dark sky.

And to make it worse, George could only make out most of that due to the the flashes of bullets, explosions and the search lights the Germans were using.

It was useless really, he had now idea were he was landing, he just hoped it was near the drop zone.

George tried to follow his fellow paratrooper but while focused on dodging the German bullets and flying shrapnel, it was easy to loose the man before him, easy to loose Lieutenant Walsh through the sea of parachutes and bullets.

In fact trying to survive the rain of bullets was so occupying to George he didn't realise how close to the ground he actually was until massive trees were merely meters away from his descending body.

He didn't have the time to even curse before a gust of wind hurled him straight towards the trees at a frightening speed, sending the young man perilously towards danger.

This was exactly why George hated landing.

Thanks for getting this far lol.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Please comment your opinions below!

Leave a kudos if you so wish and bookmark if you want to see more.

But for now y'all. Peace ✌️

\- Leggomygreggo2 xx


End file.
